Kas and Junko part 2
by Kamiazi
Summary: I thought what the hell, I have nothing else to do... again, just soemthing I thought up in a day...


A new friend!  
  
Kala came into view at just before nightfall. Junko insisted that they run to the town, but Kas just waved her off and kept going at his casual pace. Junko finally got fed up and started pushing Kas down the hill. They ended up in front of a sign at the base of the hill.  
  
Kas: (Reading the sign) Welcome to Kala Town. (Looks into town) Looks pretty busy.  
  
There was tons of people in the streets. All of them had Grand Fight medallions around their necks. Kas pulled out his own and put it on his neck and walked in. Junko followed closely behind and held on to his cloak for protection. A very slender and wide-eyed woman walked towards them. She had long blonde hair with dark green eyes, and she was wearing a tight- fitting orange top and skirt. Kas thought it suited her. She had a thick accent. Around her neck was a Sorceresses Medallion: the Fighting Lion with a trio of stars surrounding it.  
  
Woman: Ah! A fighter as well. How would you like a match after you're rested?  
  
Kas: Sure. Where is a nice cheap inn then? I used a real powerful spell earlier, and I am worn out.  
  
Woman: I am Cheyan Jusani. You are?  
  
Kas: Kas Shirotri of the Mitinzi town Cross-Fighting Clan. Now, where's that inn?  
  
Cheyan: Come with me. (Starts walking) A cross fighter? Weren't they banned?  
  
Kas: Would I be fighting if we were?  
  
Cheyan: I guess not. Who is the little girl behind you?  
  
Kas: That's Junko Potunai. I found her and now she won't go away.  
  
Cheyan: A lost puppy, huh? (Laughs)  
  
Junko: Hey, when can we eat? We didn't eat earlier like you promised.  
  
They all walked to a small, relatively hidden inn. Inside there was a few more Fighters and a very beautiful barmaid. She looked up and saw Junko and then ran towards her.  
  
Girl: Junko?  
  
Junko:(Recognizing the girl) Dana!  
  
Dana: Junko, it's really you! How lovely it is to see you!  
  
Kas: I'll be at that far table if you need me.  
  
Kas sits down at the table across the room and Cheyan hailed the bartender and asked for two meals and drinks. She waits for the bartender and takes the tray of food and drinks back to Kas.  
  
Cheyan: Here you go. Uh, so, what is your fighting score?  
  
Kas: I'm 30 and 0. You?  
  
Cheyan: I'm only 6 and 2. I haven't fought very much. I hope you go easy on me.  
  
Kas: I can't afford to screw my record. I can only lose eighteen times. What about you?  
  
Cheyan: I can only lose seventeen myself. I didn't finish my training. My Tutor was killed in a Fight. I was hoping to find another Tutor in Malas, but then I came across this town where the main group of traveling Fighters are nestled for the night.  
  
Kas: What's your specialties?  
  
Cheyan: (Takes bite of the chicken leg in front of her) Ice and Lightening abilities. I learned a combo off of it. You'll see it as soon as we fight.  
  
Kas: I can tutor you. The Ice is one of my abilities as well. Just be warned that I am a loner, and when I ask to be left alone, you leave me alone!  
  
Cheyan: You would!? THANK YOU!  
  
Cheyan jumped over the table and hugged him. Then they both quieted long enough to eat everything on their plates, and put down their drinks. Kas watched Junko talk to Dana, and got to thinking about her. His mind strayed to thinking as far as the fact that she isn't as annoying as she used to be.  
  
Cheyan: Kas! You there?  
  
Kas jumped and looked at Cheyan blankly.  
  
Kas: Sorry. What did you say?  
  
Cheyan: You were staring at that Junko person over there.  
  
Kas: Was I?  
  
Cheyan: I had to stop you or you would make an idiot of yourself. You must like her, don't you?  
  
Kas: She's a troublesome friend. I was just thinking about how much I'd like to get her out of my life without harming her.  
  
Cheyan: You fell for her.  
  
Kas: (Face turning red) I DID NOT!  
  
Cheyan: You're blushing though.  
  
Kas just fumed.  
  
Cheyan: Sorry. Anyways, how about that fight? I have an arena reserved for myself and my next opponent.  
  
Kas: Let me get Junko.  
  
Kas walked up to Junko and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kas: Stay here, I'm going to get in that fight now.  
  
Junko: I'm coming with you! Dana just got the night off. We're both coming to see you kick that sorceress' ass.  
  
Junko grabbed onto Kas' cloak as they all walked out the door. They made their way around the corner and Cheyan stopped at an empty arena. Cheyan climbed up and motioned for Kas to climb in as well. Kas did and made his way to the far side of the ring. Junko and Dana were behind Kas, and Dana couldn't believe that Kas was so good.  
  
Dana: Is he really 30 and 0?  
  
Junko: Yes, and he can really kick some ass too. Watch!  
  
The ring referee got into his little spot on the high observatory and he signaled the match to begin by raising and dropping his arm. Kas had the first strike with a fast spell.  
  
Kas: FROST BLAST!  
  
Cheyan: COLD SHIELD!  
  
The frost just bounced off the invisible shield, and Cheyan was amazed it worked. Kas clapped his hands together and disappeared. Cheyan turned around, expecting him to reappear behind her. Kas hadn't moved, and raised his hand until it was level with his target.  
  
Kas: ICE BALL!  
  
The ice ball flew towards her still shielded back and exploded. Cheyan turned around.  
  
Cheyan: SHIELD BLAST!  
  
Kas started chanting to brace for the blast, and it did hit him, but it rebounded back on Cheyan, and she simply sidestepped the attack.  
  
Kas: FORCE BLAST!  
  
Kas timed it perfectly, when she stepped to the side, and the blast nailed her head on and sent her into the ring walls, cracking it.  
  
Referee: WINNER!  
  
Junko ran up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Kas' neck. Kas turned red as he realized that there was a large crowd around him. Dana went and helped Cheyan up. Despite a bleeding skull, she was ok.  
  
Junko: You were great! You so kicked her ass!  
  
Kas: (Pushing Junko off) She's my student now. Be nice.  
  
Junko: She's going to be with us!?  
  
Kas: What's this "us" business? You are staying here.  
  
Junko: No, I'm coming with you. You need to cheer up some more. And you need to learn to look at woman a little more secretly.  
  
Kas was silent. Finally, he sighed and turned around to leave the ring.  
  
Kas: All right, you can come, but from here on in, you get into trouble, you're on your own. Got it?  
  
Junko nods and then goes back to get Dana. Cheyan walks up to Kas.  
  
Cheyan: You are good! I can see why you haven't lost yet! But now I'm 6 and 3. Only fourteen losses to go.  
  
Kas: Don't worry about that. It's quite a ways to Malas, so I can teach you everything you need.  
  
Cheyan: REALLY!? Oh, you're the greatest!  
  
Cheyan lightly kisses Kas on the cheek. Kas turned red again and then turned and walked off the ring. No sooner was he off, there were other fighters wanting to fight him. Kas refused all of them but one: Dana's challenge. She had her Fighter's Medallion on her neck.  
  
Dana: You can fight. But you are a sorcerer, I am a fighter. Get back into the ring, and let's fight!  
  
Kas: I had thought otherwise seeing you as a barmaid, but I see that you do have the look and the build to fight.  
  
Kas climbed back into the ring and Dana produced two large knives from under her skirt. Kas flexed his wrist and his wrist-blade popped out. Kas braced himself. The referee gave the signal. Dana ran at Kas with the knives at her sides, making it obvious that the knives were enchanted. Kas didn't take the chance on what kind of enchantment were on them, he blocked both blows with a quick motion of his wrist, then smashed her in the stomach with his foot, hard.  
  
Dana: Y-you're supposed to- cough -take it easy on the ladies, you do know that?  
  
Kas: That's how you lose.  
  
Dana: Junko told me you were the kind of person that wouldn't harm women.  
  
Kas: Only time I will is if they attack me like you did.  
  
Dana: I'm not through with you yet!  
  
Dana was up and slashing at Kas with a vengeance. Kas neatly dodged the attacks and when he saw that she was getting desperate, he waited a little longer for her to do a drastic move. She eventually made one and Kas got under her and flipped her over his head, and didn't stop there. Kas turned, jumped, and planted his elbow right in her ribs. A crunch was heard all through out the crowd and everything was silent.  
  
Referee: WINNER!!  
  
Junko was in the arena in a flash and cast a healing spell on her friend. Dana glowed for a moment, but nothing else happened.  
  
Junko: You- you killed her!  
  
Kas: She insisted.  
  
Junko: You ASSHOLE!  
  
Kas: (Thinking) YES! I can get rid of her now!  
  
Junko: This is the reason why I don't like these fights. And don't worry Kas. I've learned to accept it. I've watched all my friends and my father die. I'm used to it. However, we are going to be here a few days to conduct a funeral you know.  
  
Kas: Dammit! 


End file.
